


A Winters Day

by Sir_Moustache



Category: Free!
Genre: #sm2k15, #soumako2k15ever, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Moustache/pseuds/Sir_Moustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke thinks he's man enough to handle the cold, while Makoto is ready for anything.</p><p>or something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winters Day

He shivered as a gust of wind blew through him as he marched along the pavement. Wearing just a thick, black coat over a v-neck sweater and jeans, he was not dressed to combat the chill of this winter day. But he could handle it, well most of it. The biting cold was fine, he was tough, plus he swam regularly. However, the wind slipped past his armour, through the gaps and cracks, slithered across his skin and seeped into his bones, momentarily,

The wind blew, he shivered. Grumbling and huffing white clouds he bunched his shoulders and sunk his hands further into his pockets, doing anything to retain the small amount of heat he stored within his defences.

“Yamazaki-kun!” yelled out a muffled voice from behind him.

He turned with a grimace, wanting to minimise the time he spent outdoors.

A heavily bundled-up male ran up to him, out of breath, puffing small, white clouds. The male was equipped with an extremely large, orange, puffy parka which made him look much wider than he really was. A woolly, striped, warm scarf firmly wrapped around his neck covering half his face, plain green gloves with a matching beanie and a pair of earmuffs adorned his head. His vibrant, green eyes and a few tufts of light brown hair were all to be seen of the person beneath.

Sousuke’s expression softened as he recognised the figure before him.

“Whoa Tachibana, are you preparing to fight a blizzard?” Sousuke asked with a huff of amusement. He tugged the zipper of Makoto’s parka down slightly to reveal an abyss of layers.

“But... but it’s so cold,” whined Makoto, somehow burrowing himself deeper into his coat.

The wind blew, Sousuke shivered, Makoto squeezed his eyes shut.

“It’s so cold,” Makoto whined again.

Before Sousuke could protest or react, he was ambushed by motherly affection. A scarf was tightly wrapped around his neck; his hands were yanked from his pockets to be stuffed into a pair of gloves; a beanie and earmuffs swiftly and precisely placed on his head. The sudden envelopment of articles, emanating fuzzy warmth, made Sousuke realise that he may actually not be as impartial to the cold as he believed he was.

Makoto pressed his bare hands onto Sousuke’s cheeks, gently rubbing warmth into them.

“Hm... I knew you were cold,” He said under his breath, smiling like the sunshine.

It was then that Sousuke noticed Makoto was missing his scarf, beanie, earmuffs and gloves.

“You really didn’t need to-“ he mumbled. “But now you’re cold.”

He raised his gloved hands to cover Makoto’s ears.

“It’s alright,” Makoto said as he pulled out a green scarf, grey gloves and a grey earflap hat, putting them on. “I have back-up.”

“You planned this all along, didn’t you?” Sousuke asked suspiciously.

Makoto looked up innocently, with a small smile as he hummed in ignorance.

The wind blew, Sousuke, wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck from behind.

“I’ll walk you to class,” he stated as he awkwardly guided Makoto towards his next building.

“There’s no need to do that. Your building is right there, I don’t want you to be late for class,” he waved his hands frantically in front of him while trying to look at Sousuke.

“I won’t be late,” He was warm now; he did not feel the need to rush. “And Makoto, what did I say about calling me Sousuke?”

“Huh? You called me Tachibana before.”

“It was needed in that situation.”

“How’s that fair?”

“It’s me, of course it’s fair.”

Makoto puffed an exasperated cloud of white in response.

The wind blew, they bickered. 

**Author's Note:**

> So first fic... yay...  
> Hope you enjoyed reading it.  
> Please do excuse the grammatical errors and odd sentence structures.
> 
> Quick notes:  
> I referred to winter clothes as armour because during cold days you dress to fight cold. Hot days you dress to suffer less, there's no fighting the heat, an inevitable loss.


End file.
